Tears on the Grave
by beaucoup riant
Summary: Two avengers meet one after revenge of all of Konhona, one after a brother. As the "cursed child" tries to connect with one of her brother, Sasuke,she twist fate. SasxSak


Tears on the Grave  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Nautro or it's characters.  
  
Author's Notes: It's my first time writing a fan fiction for Nautro, so sorry if it's boring. I write a lot of romance even if I have to introduce a new character. This new character is Sasuke's twin sister. I really couldn't think of a good name so I went with Sash. Now don't get me wrong or anything, I'm not going to put Sasuke to fall in love with his sister, no. This isn't even yaio. It's about Sash and Sasuke but the romance part is Sasuke and Sakura.  
  
Full Summary: Two avengers to the same person, and one to is going to kill those who took every happiness away from her. A new student arrives and is "blind". What's the real story with her? And when Sakura is kidnapped, whom can Sasuke save? His sister or the girl of his dreams? The tears on the same grave is blood.  
  
**  
  
~Tears on the Grave~ Chapter 1  
  
By: Blackak Bounti  
  
The rush of water on the river was the only sounds heard and the wind blew softly, teasing the skin and sending shivers down their skin. The bridge they were standing on tapped with Sakura's feet pounding on it.  
  
It was boring; their teacher was always late. Sakura sighed and looked at Sasuke. Nautro was keeping a steady stream of chatter about the teacher and Sasuke was silent and stoic as usual. Nothing was going to change.  
  
The footsteps of their teacher stopped everyone's doing and they turned around to see their teacher walking along with a young girl. She had black hair that was as dark as Sasuke's and her lips were drawn into a thin line. She wore her head protector around her forehead like Sasuke's and her clothing were a dark blue. However two things caught everyone's attention.  
  
There was a band on her thigh that was exposed as if to hide a tattoo or a deep scar. Another thing was that a white starch wrap was wrapped around the girl's eyes as if she was blind. The teacher smiled at them and scratched his gray-white hair. He closed his eyes and laughed.  
  
"We have a new student joining our group. Now usually we're only suppose to have three but they thought it would be nice if this girl joined our. Meet Sash." He pushed the girl's back until she took two steps forward. She said nothing and looked at him.  
  
"So tell us about yourself." He told her. Sash shuffled her feet and folded her hands in front of her.  
  
"There's nothing to say." She told them.  
  
"Okay than.. Um so why not we begin today?" He asked them all once Sash was joined into the group. Somehow he caught everyone's thoughts about Sash's blindfold. "She's not blind so you don't have to worry." He said it in an ordering tone tinted with frost. That morning he had walked with the girl and everyone kept giving stares.  
  
"So why not she take off that blindfold?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
Sash answered before he could. "Because I'll be killed if I do. And you'll have more than a cut." Her voice was sweet yet deadly at the same time. Kakshi said nothing and told them to go along.  
  
The day went by slowly for him and Sasuke found he was bored with the chores. Today they had to direct their charka to their feet. Sasuke somehow felt connected to Sash in some strange way. 'What's her last time anyways?' He asked in his head as he directed the charka into his feet. Running up with his knife in hand he felt the wood crack beneath his feet and he quickly slashed the truck, making his mark.  
  
He landed. 'Damn. Too much charka and the wood cracks.' He took a glance at Nautro as he feel instantly on his head. 'And too less causes you to fall.'  
  
He snuck a glance at Sash and found himself noting the fact that Sash had made it higher than he had.  
  
She fell when she reached the fifth branch and she gasped. The wind picked up and somehow blown her body so she wouldn't have a nasty fall.  
  
Kakshi looked up from his book, slightly surprised at the change of wind. 'Could she have done it?' He asked himself with his eyes staring intently on Sash. She stared at the tree and started up again. The wind had stopped blowing and Kakshi found himself paying attention only to the new girl.  
  
Sash walked on the truck of the tree feeling eyes burning into her side and back. She huffed and turned around. Her body still on the tree. "Why are you watching me?" She asked Sasuke and Kakshi. Sash took a glance through her blindfold to Sasuke. 'Long time no see.' Sash started walking up the tree when no one answered her question and she sat down. "Hey this is easy." She told them with a ghost smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Yeah." Sakura said from the other side. Sash took a peek at the pink- headed girl and smiled at her, waving. Sash took a glance at Sasuke and wondered what thoughts he had about her.  
  
~5 hours later~  
  
"I'm tired!" Sakura partly whined.  
  
Sash wiped sweat off of her forehead and sighed. It was boring and she was tired. Her muscles were pounding at her to lay down and rest. The wind was blowing softly as if sensing her need to cool down.  
  
If you haven't guessed, Sash can control the wind. Well not really, it was a natural power she was born with. Sash laid down on the soft grass and through the thick branches of dark green leaves, the sky was golden with flames of light red. Sunset.the time when.Sash shook her head. She couldn't think about those times, she was here to get revenge.  
  
Beside her Nautro and Sasuke laid down as well, minor cuts and a few bruises lay on their pale skins. Their breathing was ragged and Kakshi could tell that all of them were tired.  
  
"Alright it's getting dark. Let's go."  
  
"Hai." They all said in unison.  
  
They walked back to the Hidden Village of Mist and into the house where they were staying. (*Now I'm sorry but I can't remember their names, so I'm going to stick with the little boy and the old man for now. If anyone knows their name please e-mail me.*)  
  
The table was silent and both girls watched as the two boys on their teams eat and throw up.  
  
"Sash, what's wrong? You haven't touched your food." Sakura said staring at the other girl's small bowl of rice. Her chopsticks rested on the top of the steaming rice and Sash's hands were folded before her lap over her dark blue dress. Sash looked up at her with a ghost smile skirting her face.  
  
"I'm really not that hungry." Sash answered. All heads turned to her. She was never comfortable with eyes burning into her and she shifted in her seat.  
  
"Is it not good?" Her teacher asked. Sash shook her head in answer and repeated her previous answer.  
  
"I'll eat it!" Nautro and Sasuke said in unison. They reached for her bowl and she suddenly shot out her hands.  
  
"If you're going to eat, there is not a reason for you guys to throw up." She said softly. Sash released their wrist and left the room. "I'm going out for a while."  
  
Sasuke stared as the girl's back faded when she closed the doors. Something was strange about that girl, as if they had some deep blood connection. 'And I intend to find what it is.'  
  
Kakshi stared at Sash's form as she disappeared. 'She has great power, like Sasuke and Nautro.but she's blind. So how that be?'  
  
Sash walked down the dusty roads and finally came upon the waterfront. She sat down at the sand and felt it move like silk at her. She reached behind her neck and pulled at something. Finally the white bandage that had been shielding her eyes from the world to see was gone. Red sharigan eyes stared at the ocean.  
  
"Sasuke.long time no see, brother." Sash replied to the wind as it blew.  
  
The two last people of the Unchia clan..  
  
"I'm an avenger.and I have to kill my brother and that boy who took every happiness I held onto."  
  
TBC.  
  
Next Chapter- The past  
  
She was dreaming of the past. Where she wasn't wanted because of the bloodline limit. She was born with those eyes and they were afraid of exposing themselves and getting themselves killed. So they traded her for a large estate. And with every happiness she held onto, it was ripped away from her when this boy came.  
  
Author's notes: Press the button to review.please.please..please. Anyhow hoped you enjoyed my very first Nautro fan fiction.  
  
Sasuke: Man that took you long.  
  
Sakura: Oh yeah and how come I'm not in this often huh Blackak? Blackak Bounti: You'll come later on. I mean it's not like you're a main character.  
  
Sakura: Not a main character!  
  
Nautro: Hey how come I'm not in this much neither. The show is named after me you know!  
  
Blackak Bounti: Oh shut up! 


End file.
